fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 October 2015
04:24 Can you help me put it on I always have trouble putting on necklaces 04:24 pssst shadow 04:25 Zombehs dig Frodis 04:25 buy him a Frodi 04:38 That moment you go AFK and you dont mean to 04:40 * Shadow Shifter 1 hugs Zombeh before he leaves again 05:00 ..ded chat 05:10 ;-; 05:12 * KarKat Vantas560 hugs scary 05:18 that streak 05:21 O3O 05:21 I'm back people 05:24 Well I got blocked for a while for I don't know what I committed 05:24 Or maybe just a glitch 05:24 @Jedha Blocked in here? 05:25 it was a glitch. 05:25 I think yeah 05:25 @Jedha Is your avatar some succubus again from Darkstalkers? 05:26 Dragon i see you! 05:26 i am talking to you in three different chats! this is hurting my head 05:26 Ow, this chat background though 05:26 Well met Zombeh, Scary, and Meme 05:27 This chat background has been the same for a few months 05:28 whelp... shit 05:28 Boo,old chat bacm0kround 05:29 What a lag I'm experiencing 05:29 Zombeh... 05:31 Shoot that big streak 05:44 * KarKat Vantas560 dodges,pins him down and rapidly punches him,tosses him inti water after 05:45 *climbs out and roars 05:45 *Morrigan drinks red wine while watching Karkat and Dromor fight 05:46 Morrigan:Hehehehehe 05:46 * KarKat Vantas560 upper cuts him 05:46 *dromor strangles him 05:47 Morrigan:I think i'll kiss whoever wins the fight 05:47 * KarKat Vantas560 stabs him with my sickle 05:47 * KarKat Vantas560 doesnt want to win so pretends 2 be dead 05:47 *Morrigan flies up 05:48 *grabs his head and breaks his skull 05:48 Morrigan:Just kidding 05:48 I had to exit out earlier 05:48 * Shadow Shifter 1 sits in a tree cheering for Kar ^^ 05:49 I don't want my Mom to be suspiscous of me 05:49 (Okay and why? 05:49 Because I am supposed to do some certain schoolwork. 05:49 (Oh 05:49 * KarKat Vantas560 jumps onto a tree flinging at morrigan and slices her throat 05:49 Well I am also doing it too but Wikia editing is what I do most 05:49 Don't think ill kill you again CAUSE I WILL 05:49 when she's not arround 05:49 *Morrigan turns into a swarm of bats before Karkat can slice her 05:50 PFFT weak bats 05:50 *Morrigan reforms behind Dromor 05:50 * Lord Ghetsis (Lucifer) floats in the air, in a lying position, watching the fight. "Don't mind me" 05:50 >gets throat cut 05:50 >turns into a bat 05:50 Logical tactic 05:50 *grabs jar and slams him into the ground 05:50 Morrigan:Mind if I borrow you? 05:50 Well Pink 05:50 k 05:50 * turns into bats 05:50 Morrigan is Nappa level 05:50 So she can't be cut easily 05:50 *Morrigan grabs Dromor and throws him to Karkat 05:51 I bet the weakness would be the..wings? 05:51 * KarKat Vantas560 grabs dromor and throws him back 05:51 (No 05:51 Her wings have the same durability I think 05:51 I don't want this 05:51 *Morrigan kicks him back to Karkat 05:51 Still Lucifer can de-atomize her with his TK like he did to the angel Castiel. 05:51 *dromor flys away 05:51 (Her wings is entirely made out of bats 05:51 Molecular level destruction is very useful 05:51 nope 05:52 K 05:52 //what are here weaknesses 05:52 //i srsly dnt know 05:52 (I will not tell you 05:52 Most villain's weaknesses would actually be carelessness 05:53 /It's often would gives advantages to their opponents 05:53 To beat Morrigan 05:53 You just need to be stronger 05:53 E.g. Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku or other Saiyans 05:53 Or demons like Jedah 05:53 (Super rich girl,princess,powerful demon king father,most powerful demon in Darkstalkers he I think she doesn't have weaknesses 05:53 Vegeta can beatMorrigan 05:53 (hey I use Jedah! 05:53 Better in every stat 05:54 I killed Jedah with Demigra xD 05:54 (He'll resurrect again as always 05:54 Too bad Demigra destroyed Makai 05:54 The wiki said that the realm Makai allows him to resurrect 05:54 Maybe 05:54 //can zalgo win from CP's cause he is technically the devil 05:55 (Even is Makai is destroyed he'll get revived again 05:55 /Zalgo is just some....fictional demon or something 05:55 (as the profile said to Jedah "He will revive again and again until the mission is complete" 05:55 Bored 05:55 Zalgo doesn't have any feats or speculation 05:55 So is morrigan 05:55 -.- 05:55 /I mean every fanart with all black oozing eyes or stuff like that just reminds everyone of Zalgo! 05:55 Unlike Morrigan who can fight and shoot 05:56 And has damaging techniques 05:56 Lucifer has some feats as well 05:56 Morrigan has feats 05:56 And has a soul-erasing laser cannon 05:56 SOulf Fist, Spin Dash 05:56 Just by clicking his fingers, he can kill any random demon or angel 05:56 Y'KNOW WHAT DARKSTALKERS SUCK...there i said itmyo 05:56 * Soul 05:56 Won't work on archangels though 05:56 Except for weaker ones 05:56 Deal wit it,darkstalkers is so 2000 05:56 /What were other attacks of Morrigan again? 05:57 And he has this dimension creating ability 05:57 Other time and space hax 05:57 Mere presence causes planetary natural disasters 05:57 etc 05:57 * KarKat Vantas560 searches up Morrigans Weaknesses on le enternet 05:57 Karkat is mad 05:57 -.- 05:58 Breast Anguish,Sexual embrace/Vector Drain,Finishing shower, cryptic needle, etc 05:58 SJJJJ! 05:58 Karkat can kick some ass.. 05:58 Karkat be weaker than Yamcha 05:58 xD 05:58 And atleast darkstakkers isn't some cruddy fictional things 05:58 In Homestuck? What are his abilities? 05:58 * fighting abilities 05:58 Um....God tier.. 05:58 The most powerful Darkstalker getting killed by a human male 05:58 How cute 05:58 Oh yeah 05:59 Lucifer vs Morrigan 05:59 By the way, how does the god tier work? 05:59 Lucifer is in his true form for this fight 05:59 Nope 05:59 WHo wins?> 05:59 Gods my ass 05:59 Lucifer killed the pagan gods in Supernatural 05:59 Lelz pls. I mean Perseus may be a mere demigod but he killed the Kraken 05:59 in Clash of the Titans 05:59 Ok pm,cause its a loooooooong explination 05:59 Pink, stop embarrassing yourself 06:00 The kraken is weaker than the gods 06:00 Lucifer massacred the gods 06:00 Can Perseus kill the Weapons? 06:00 With waves of his hand 06:00 Sure KarKat 06:00 Ugh 06:00 The Weapons are the gods ultimate regret 06:01 States about Perseus killing the Krakens =/= embarasses self 06:02 God tier can be summoned if karkat can focus enough,if he completes the task he can get wings,is dressed in a cloak,and is as powerful as a god (not god modding,there fore he can switch out of god tier mode if Weakened) And he is 100000000 times stronger 06:02 You are 06:02 By trying to sound smart x3 06:02 Nope 06:02 There 06:02 Funny 06:02 Karkat copied my number 06:02 Huh? 06:02 When I stated that Morrigan was that amount stronger than him 06:02 him/her* 06:02 Jade,Ultimate,Ruby,Diamond,Ultima,Omega Weapon if they are joined together their power is I think multiversal or high universal 06:02 Sorry didn't notice mate 06:03 Lord Ghetsis 06:03 Because Morrigan is 10000000000000 time stronger than her 06:03 Close enough xD 06:03 @Jedha /Where are those existing characters from?/ 06:03 Final Fantasy 06:03 So if all the dark stalker character fought him he coukd summon his ancestor which is a so-call god so,yee 06:03 They were created to destroy Shinryu 06:03 The first time I watched Final Fantasy 7 06:04 I thought of barbie 06:04 * Barbie 06:04 As Cloud? 06:04 You thought Cloud as Barbie? 06:04 I ain't sure how old was I, but I can assure you all I wasn't near teenage age 06:04 Meh god mode karkat is still weak 06:05 @Jedha No. The FF animation 06:05 Hope he/she enjoys being trapped in an infinite chrono loops 06:05 loop* 06:05 With the dimension being twisted and distorted. 06:05 I still love my childhood 06:05 Lol 06:06 that times when I played with dolls and doll houses. 06:06 Heck when I was in Grade 4 I never played in the school playground anymore 06:06 Now I want to change my pic to the most powerful Weapon of all 06:06 Oh wait. Until Grade 6, I did swing by the swings. In a park near a church. 06:06 Wb Dromor 06:07 Ded chat 06:07 Well why did everyone got silenced? 06:07 No idea 06:08 Idk 06:08 I have noo idea--KarKat you still here? 06:08 I think I killed him 06:08 I belieeeve not 06:09 Oh shoot I didn't notice Gfor already left 06:09 I don't know why but I got blocked in 5:30 PM when I confirmed my Email and that was yesterday 06:10 Now everyone got a fact fer Karkat n shizzel?? 06:10 Right 06:11 *A great beast descended from the clouds 06:12 *The great beast starts casting spells,destroying the continents of the planet 06:14 * Lord Ghetsis (Lucifer) is flying around the planet. 06:14 *dromor is approaching the planet in his pod 06:16 * Pinkgirl234 turns off her AFK mode 06:22 Dang 06:23 .... 06:24 Ded chat 06:24 * Pinkgirl234 sits sleepily in her throne rooom 06:25 *dromor crashes his pod into pink's throne room 06:25 * Pinkgirl234 jolts awake and stands up 06:26 *dromor gets out of his pod 06:26 * Pinkgirl234 grips her skirt on her left 06:28 Lag danggit! 06:29 * Dragon Heaven sits in the corner watching weird shit happen 06:30 *looks around* 06:30 *In the corner of the throne room was Lucifer. He grinned and waved at Dromor and Pink* 06:32 Um.. 06:32 @Dromor who are you unknown being? 06:33 I am a sayin 06:33 Kill it 06:34 Saiyan* 06:34 ? 06:34 saiyan 06:35 And what is this Saiyan race? 06:35 Super Saiyan God 06:35 /I was also thinking of that/ 06:36 *gives pink the official saiyan handbook 06:37 * Pinkgirl234 opens the book and flips the pages. Every 3 minutes or so. 06:38 Dromor 06:38 Answer quickly 06:38 What is Zenkai 06:38 And how do you obtain it? 06:38 Oh.. 06:39 So these are what Saiyans are... 06:39 I feel like Dromor doesn't know 06:39 Saiyan, my ass 06:39 More like a fake 06:40 Fuck you ghetsis 06:40 Lololol, he mad 06:40 Because he failed a simply question 06:40 Faker 06:40 simple* 06:41 If I was a fake could I do this 06:42 *dromor goes super saiyan god 06:42 More like a super faker god 06:42 You don't know what zenkai is 06:42 Nor do you know what Saiyan names are based off 06:42 Nor do you know their origins 06:43 Pfft xD Fail 06:43 All saiyans are named after a vegetable 06:44 for example kakarot translates to carrot 06:44 Raditz = Radish, Kakarot = Carrot. I've learned those one before 06:44 * ones 06:44 Also what is the strongest Saiyan form currently? 06:44 Broly = Broccoli 06:44 Nappa = Napa cabbage 06:44 Super saiyan God 2 06:44 Vegeta = Vegetable (Obvious one) 06:45 I think 06:45 Its called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 06:45 Close enough 06:45 K 06:45 Also what were Saiyans originally? 06:46 a race of barbaric warriors 06:46 until they were offered tech 06:46 Yep 06:46 They were savages 06:47 But they still beat up the Tuffles 06:47 Who had tech 06:47 yeah 06:47 Then Frieza's race gave them tech 06:47 yep 06:47 Under the condition, they pirated planets for them 06:47 Another question 06:47 What signature move did Vegeta use against Goku? 06:47 In their first fight 06:47 until freaza blew planet vegeta up 06:49 Galek gun 06:49 Galick Gun 06:49 Close enough 06:49 My favorite move of the series 06:49 Either that or the mighty ozaro 06:50 Probably spelt that wrong 06:50 * Pinkgirl234 shuts her eyes sleepily in her throne room 06:51 Oozaru 06:51 Or Great Ape 06:51 Same thing 06:51 Yeah 06:53 * Pinkgirl234 yawns 06:53 And what is zenkai for Saiyans? 06:53 It's power boost whenever the fight or almost die during a fight 06:54 Yep 06:55 Anything else saiyan related we need to talk about? 06:57 Who is the Legendary Super Saiyan? 06:57 Broly 06:57 duh 06:58 Me 06:58 Ok 06:59 Hey Lewis 06:59 and hey too Yoshi! 06:59 hey penk 06:59 How much of a multiplier is SSJ? 06:59 sup Lewis 06:59 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hugs yoshi cause he's yoshi 06:59 sup dromor 06:59 Hi 06:59 * KarKat Vantas560 gets on yoshi's back 07:00 LETS GO TO NARNIA >:3 07:00 Noice 07:00 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur runs to Narnia 07:00 Yus! 07:00 Brb 07:01 space dingo just ate me space baby 07:01 Hueh 07:01 I remembered when I played Yoshi's Island 07:01 I ate the second last level so much 07:01 hated* 07:01 Yay my island 07:01 So much rage 07:01 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox pings courtney 07:02 Then when I beat Bowser 07:02 I was like in your face, you fat turtle! 07:02 listens 2 dirty songs 07:02 i cant beat yoshi's island ds or yoshi's island 3d at all 07:02 I beat Yoshi's Island DS 07:03 But during that time 07:03 So much rage 07:03 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur eats something and pops it out in an egg 07:03 im back 07:03 poor sheila 07:03 * KarKat Vantas560 picks up the egg and tosses it to lewis 07:03 .-. 07:03 * Pinkgirl234 hugs le cute Yoshi 07:04 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur hugs back 07:04 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox is hit with the egg 07:04 Yoshi is a badass,why do you think mario ish badass,he was raised by some badass dinosaurs 07:04 ^^ 07:04 XD 07:04 Why does my chat lag now 07:05 Um...cause logic? 07:05 idk 07:05 idk 07:05 dammit lewis 07:05 jinx 07:05 Lewis vs Dromor 07:05 Hey Yoshi 07:05 ? 07:05 Remember what happens when an enemy touches you? 07:05 and you have a baby on your back? >:3 07:06 ... 07:06 I eat the enemy? 07:06 *Makes a Shy Guy touch Yoshi* 07:06 *Baby falls off and is crying in a bubble* 07:06 * KarKat Vantas560 picks up baby mario and friends and carries them 2 a crib 07:06 .... 07:06 Does no one remember the game? 07:06 NOPE!! 07:06 At all? 07:06 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur kicks Shy Guy away 07:06 Nope 07:06 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur jumps up and gets the baby out the bubble 07:06 I've never played it so... 07:06 * Lord Ghetsis gives baby to Kamek 07:06 >:3 07:06 *Kamek flies off with the baby* 07:07 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur lays an egg 07:07 * Lord Ghetsis (Lucifer) "Nyeheheeheheeh" 07:07 Pink 07:07 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur tosses it at Kamek 07:07 I recommend it 07:07 And again I don't 07:07 Kamek...sucks,idfk if its a guy nor girl 07:07 *dromor is a baby shooting fire balls and stomping 07:07 If you hate rage levels 07:07 Because freaking rotating fire beams 07:07 Are annoying 07:07 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur looks at Dromor and picks him up 07:07 When you have to get past them to finish the level 07:07 Okee 07:07 rawr! 07:07 Also that chain chomp level 07:08 Me: Leave me alone, you stupid cannonball with teeth! 07:08 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur pets Dromor 07:08 Rawr 07:09 Rawr? 07:10 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur places Dromor down 07:10 rawr 07:11 ... 07:11 Where is this ones parents anyway 07:11 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur stares down at Dromor 07:12 Huehuehueh 07:12 Also I thought Yoshi was limited to Wah!, Owowwowowwow and Yoshi 07:12 In terms of words 07:12 As well as a few other strange sounds 07:12 rawr*dromor points to a pic of bowser 07:12 Baby Bowser 07:12 Lel 07:12 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur looks at the Bowser pic 07:13 * Lord Ghetsis (Czar dragon) steals the other babies and flies off to Bowser's castle. 07:13 Czar dragon is from Super Mario RPG btw 07:14 Couldnt keep dragon out of it could you? -_- 07:14 feel right into that one didn't we 07:14 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur steps back, runs to a mushroom, jumps on it and gets trampolined off it 07:15 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur lands on top of a hill 07:15 Dragondragondragondragon 07:15 * Lord Ghetsis (Czar dragon) flies off with teh trollface after delivering babies to Bowser. 07:15 the* 07:15 Lag check. 07:16 >Chat dies as soon as I log in 07:16 Okie doke. 07:16 Ok 07:17 Ghetsis stahp it 07:17 Nevah 07:17 He's just a dragon 07:17 What's the problem 07:18 -_- 07:19 It pings her 07:19 Oi, Dragon Heaven. 07:19 Ready for a ping grenade? 07:20 dragondragondragondragondragondragondragondragon 07:21 * Dragon Heaven kicks Ghetsis in the nuts, 07:21 You say it separately genuis 07:23 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur a ? Appears above head 07:23 Dragon dragon dragon dragon dragon dragon dragon dragon 07:23 Thanks 07:23 Thats not what I meant, not much of a grenade if it pings me once 07:24 * Dragon Heaven facepalms 07:24 Oh wait I know 07:24 Time to rally some users 07:24 >:3 07:24 Later 07:25 Huh? 07:25 Whats with all the Dragon words 07:25 -_- 07:25 I dunno 07:26 Well I do know what those 'dragon' words are about 07:26 The word 'dragon' pings her. 07:26 Meaning the word 'dragon' alerts her 07:26 >:3 07:26 hello plebs 07:26 Hi there Ryan 07:26 Oh go shove it Ghetsis 07:26 sleep is for the weak 07:27 Hiya ^-^ 07:27 I just woke up actually 07:27 Hey, who wants an egg 07:27 nah 07:28 Gimme an egg 07:28 It better be a Shy Guy one 07:28 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur pops an egg out 07:28 It's so scary only have 2 years left so much in life I haven't done. 07:29 Oh heh sorry guys wrong chat 07:29 * Lord Ghetsis (Czar dragon) takes the egg and flaps off to Bowser's castle. 07:29 /em the egg has TNT in 07:29 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur * 07:30 Hi. 07:30 Hi 07:30 * Lord Ghetsis (Czar dragon) throws said egg at Bowser before flying off. 07:30 Hey Doc 07:30 Doctor, im that One Dinoaur from that one DW episode thing 07:30 I'm RPing as a Mario character only for now 07:31 No..... 07:31 You're Yoshi. 07:31 Baby dinosaur? <:3 07:31 Yoshi is definitely not from Doctor Who. 07:31 But what if 07:31 Matt Smith was a Yoshi? 07:31 *DUN DUN DUN 07:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bW7Op86ox9g 07:32 Ghetsis. 07:32 Brb, need to do something 07:32 The Cliché level is over 9000!!! 07:33 But the fact is, he is 07:33 That explains the Fish Fingers and custard episode 07:33 Yoshi can spit enemies out 07:33 Or throw them as eggs 07:33 Remember Matt spitting the beans? 07:33 xD 07:34 xD 07:34 Beans are evil. 07:34 Bad bad beans.... 07:35 Gtg for a bit 07:36 K 10:26 gimme Strange Haunted Kriegsmaschine-9000 10:26 also 10:27 gimme a chicken sandwich and waffle fries for free. 10:27 Noh. 10:27 I also won't give you the Towering Pillar of Hats if you wanted it. 10:28 Nah 10:28 I just wanna One-Man Army. 10:28 So my Heavy would be cool. 10:28 Kay. 10:29 And I know you got TPoH from Telrino. 10:34 Dead for several minutes I guess? 10:36 Oh well 10:36 Glamarossa: *sits on her throne silently* 10:36 Pinkalina: *barges through the throne doors angrily* 10:37 Glamarossa: Oh look. Isn't that the wench who is destined to defeat me? 10:37 Pinkalina: You are correct. I am that "wench". 10:43 Yes, I did get it from him. 10:43 Amazing hat. 10:43 Praise it. 10:36 Oh well 10:36 Glamarossa: *sits on her throne silently* 10:36 Pinkalina: *barges through the throne doors angrily* 10:37 Glamarossa: Oh look. Isn't that the wench who is destined to defeat me? 10:37 Pinkalina: You are correct. I am that "wench". 10:43 Yes, I did get it from him. 10:43 Amazing hat. 10:43 Praise it. 10:44 Glamarossa: *laughs evilly* You are silly if you think you can defeat me, Glamarossa, the most powerful queen in the tntire world. 10:44 Pinkalina: Your title as queen no longer suits you. Oh wait. It never suited you since the day you placed this kingdom into years of misery and darkness. 10:44 * entire 10:45 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou simply throws a big rock at Glamarossa. 10:45 Sometimes, you need to realize there's a simple way to solve your problems. 10:49 * TheZombeh claps 10:49 * Pinkgirl234 (Glamarossa) destroys the rock with one lightning blast 10:49 Booooo! 10:50 Oh, come on. 10:50 I threw the rock at you, like, five minutes ago. 10:50 You're dead. 10:51 Glamarossa: You should go home to the place where you came from, peasant. You will regret having to see me face-to-face. 10:51 Pinkalina: No, I will not look back. I will stand my grand and fight to prevail goodness and wipe out the darkness you soiled in this kingdom. 10:52 @DMBY /Take note, Glamarossa is not just some ordinary queen. She is a heartless tyrant who wields a long lightning wand. And a master with performing evil magical arts. 10:54 Chat died 10:54 Woops I have to go back to what I was doing earlier 10:54 But still, Pink. 10:54 Five minutes. 10:55 That's enough time to kill someone. 10:58 DuMBY 10:58 I met a real Pootisbird. 10:58 And befriended him 11:00 Shit, just deactivated dA and I forgot to make a journal about it before. 11:00 Do you want me to make a journal? 11:01 It would help, so I'd appreciate it. 11:01 Sure thing. 11:01 Tbh i'm thinking od deacivating dA 11:01 *of 11:01 I'll reactivate on the 15th (my birthdáy.) 11:01 Just tell me what to write. 11:01 And Pootis, is there a map that resembles Rome in TF2? 11:02 It's up to you what you want to write. 11:02 I did a dumb and clicked X. 11:02 Lawl. 11:03 When I reactivate on my birthday, I'll already have a birthday thing set up. 11:03 Kay, cool. 11:04 Mangled! 11:04 Good morning! 11:04 * Pinkgirl234 gloomps her like boop boop! 11:04 * Mangledmeddlingmetal is gloomped like boop boop. 11:04 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 11:04 Heyo Mangled. 11:04 Wat. 11:04 Hi! Guess what I brought. 11:04 * Yandere-Chan That one insane Girl changed icons again 11:04 Cheesecake? 11:04 11:04 YESSSS 11:05 * Yandere-Chan That one insane Girl stealS 11:05 * Mangledmeddlingmetal gives everyone cheesecake. 11:05 * Yandere-Chan That one insane Girl steals the cheesecake and runs off 11:05 <.< 11:05 * Dremora Stormcloak eats chocolate cake. 11:05 * Pinkgirl234 eats le cheescake 11:05 Where was I? Oh right! 11:05 Chocolate cake > All 11:05 * Mangledmeddlingmetal calmly eats some strawberry cheesecake. 11:06 Alright, I wrote something. 11:06 Did someone say chocolate cake? 11:06 CHOCOLATE? 11:06 I like biscuit cakes. 11:06 * Lord Ghetsis ate chocolate cake >.> 11:06 Kay. 11:06 Berb. 11:06 Glamarossa: So be it. 11:06 Both: *Both position in preparing-to-fight formation* 11:06 Wait Pink 11:06 * Mangledmeddlingmetal had brought chocolate cheesecake too... 11:06 Didn't you already kill her? 11:07 I threw a rock at her. She didn't die. 11:07 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou thinks. 11:07 /Lelz I just wanna rp for fun with two characters of the opposite personalities/ 11:07 Ok 11:07 * Lord Ghetsis (Lucifer) appears in the corner of the room, floating in a lying position. 11:08 Thanks, DMBY. 2015 10 03